


Chen Was Here

by Imaginarylilith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Metallica Song, Depression, Drug Use, M/M, Metallica References, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginarylilith/pseuds/Imaginarylilith
Summary: بکهیون به پوچی رسیده  هر روز از روی پل ماپو رد میشه و به خودکشی فکر میکنه تا اینکه یه روز یکی رو اونجا میبینه که میخواد واقعا خودکشی کنه...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 6





	Chen Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> خب قبل اينكه بخونين خيلي سريع سه تا چيز مهم رو ميگم. 
> 
> اول اينكه بعضي قسمت هاي اين وانشات درباره مواد مخدره و خب اگه خوشتون نمياد ميتونين نخونين. 
> 
> دوم اينكه توي اين وانشات به افسردگي و خودكشي اشاره شده و اگه شما فردي هستين كه از افسردگي رنج ميبره يا كلا از اين چيزا خوشتون نمياد هم بازم پيشنهاد ميكنم نخونين. 
> 
> سوم اينكه بعضي جاها يه سري توضيحات دادم كه آخر وانشات اضافه كردم. ترجيح ميدم بخونينش تا گيج نشين يا بهتر دركش كنين. 
> 
> همين.

بكهيون پسر بيحوصله اي بود. احساس ميكرد هيچ وقت و هيچ جور نميتونه زندگيشو جمع و جور كنه. هر روز با بيخيالي تمام مسير خونه مجردي تا كافه كوچيكي كه از پدرش بهش به ارث رسيده بود رو طي ميكرد. قهوه درست ميكرد و قهوه درست ميكرد. گاهي با اون دختر دبيرستاني كه به صورت پاره وقت اونجا كار ميكرد يعني چه يونگ، درباره زندگي حرف ميزد.

هيچ چيز جذابي تو زندگيش وجود نداشت و اين بكهيون رو روز به روز بي حوصله تر ميكرد. بكهيون هر روز صبح كه از خواب بيدار ميشد، به روند تكراري زندگيش فكر ميكرد. به اينكه زندگيش رو قرار نيست هيچ چيز تغيير بده. قطعا ايده ترك دانشگاه، ايده خوبي نبود چون حالا در بي هدف ترين شكل ممكن به سر ميبرد و نيمتونست دوباره به دانشگاه برگرده. زندگي سخت بود و بعد از مرگ پدرش بايد خودش خرج خودشو درميوورد. گاهي احساس ميكرد زندگي كردن براش هيچ معني اي نميده.

كافه پدرش توي فاصله ٤٠٠متري از رود هان قرار داشت. براي همين وقتي هر روز بكهيون با ماشينش از روي پل ماپو ميگذشت، بهش نگاه ميكرد. شايد اين چيز خوبي نبود كه بكهيون بخواد بهش فكر كنه اما بكهيون مدام به افرادي كه از روي اون پل خودكشي كرده بودن، فكر ميكرد. اينكه با اين وضع تك بعدي و مزخرف زندگيش احتمالا خودش هم به يكي از اونها ميپيونده.

همه چيز براي بكهيون اينجوري جلو ميرفت. هر روز با ماشين قديميش از روي پل رد بشه، به خودكشي فكر كنه، به محل كارش بره و قهوه درست كنه و البته گاهي با چه يونگ صحبت كنه.

بكهيون فكر ميكرد قراره همه چيز اينجوري جلو بره تا اينكه اون روز اومد. روزي كه بكهيون ساعت ٦صبح داشت با ماشينش از پل ماپو ميگذشت. هوا گرگ و ميش بود و هيچ كس رو بكهيون اون اطراف نميديد. اين مسير خالي و تكرار داشت مثل هميشه طي ميشد تا اينكه بكهيون يه نفر رو لبه ي پل ديد. يه نفر كه ميخواست خودشو از پل پرت كنه پايين. چشماي بكهيون در لحظه گرد شد و سريع ترمز ماشينشو زد.

بكهيون سريع از ماشينش پياده شد و به سمت اون شخص رفت. اون شخص انگار توي هپروت فرو رفته بود و حتي متوجه صداي ناجور ناشي از تمرمز ماشين بكهيون نشده بود، چه برسه به حضور خودش.

بكهيون احساس كرد دستاش ميلرزه. نميدونست چطور بايد رفتار كنه يا واكنش نشون بده. فقط ميدونست كه نبايد بذاره يه زندگي اونجوري از بين بره. دهنشو باز كرد تا اون شخص رو صدا بزنه اما هيچ صدايي از گلوش بيرون نيومد. احساس كرد داره خفه ميشه. نميدونست چرا احساساتش اينجوري بهش حجوم اوورده اما بايد سريع ميبود چون اون فرد هر لحظه ممكن بود خودشو پرت كنه.

بكهيون به سختي لب زد:"آقا؟..."

بكهيون از شكسته و آروم بودن صداي خودش لرزيد. اينبار تلاش كرد داد بزنه:"آقا؟..."

مرد متوجه بكهيون شد و برگشت و بهش نگاه كرد. اون نگاه خيلي غم انگيز بود. چشماي پر از اشكي كه باعث ميشد بكهيون بخواد همراهش گريه كنه. مرد در سكوت به بكهيون خيره شده بود. بكهيون حرفي براي گفتن نداشت و فقط در نگاه اون شخص غرق ميشد. اون پل جايي بود كه هر روز باعث ميشد خودش هم به خودكشي فكر كنه. الان چطور ميخواست اون مرد رو نجات بده؟

بكهيون احساس ميكرد نفس كشيدن سخته و حتي نميتونه دستشو دراز كنه كه دست اون مرد رو بگيره. دلش ميخواست يه چيزي بگه اما ذهنش خالي بود. همه كلمات از ذهنش پركشيده بود و اين براي بكهيوني كه تو دانشگاه ادبيات ميخوند، مثل يه حقارت بي انتها بود.

-"ميخواي با من قهوه بخوري؟"

بكهيون از جمله اي كه بكار برده بود شوكه شد. انتظار داشت مرد بهش فحش بده يا مسخرش كنه، يا حتي جلوي چشم بكهيون خودشو از همون پل پرت كنه پايين. اما مرد با همون چشماي اشكي و قشنگش، بهش خيره موند و كمي بعد بكهيون متوجه لبخند محوي كه به آرومي توي صورت مرد پخش ميشد، شد. گوشه لب مرد چين ميخورد و به زيباترين شكل ممكن يه لبخند رو بوجودي ميوورد. لبخندي كه بكهيون احساس ميكرد ميتونه تو گرماي اون ذوب بشه.

بكهيون تصميمش رو گرفته بود. حتما بايد اون لبخند رو نجات ميداد.

بكهيون كمي نزديك تر رفت و گفت:"تو لبخند قشنگي داري... قهوه فروشي من يكم اون طرف تره... بيا با هم قهوه بخوريم..."

و دستشو به آرومي به سمت مرد دراز كرد. مرد كه دوباره لبخندش محو شده بود به دست بكهيون خيره شد. كمي بعد نگاهش رو از دست بكهيون به چشماي اون سر داد و لب زد:"تو دستاي قشنگي داري... اگه قهوه فروشيت نزديكه... دوست دارم باهات قهوه بخورم..."

بكهيون لبخند زد. مرد دست بكهيون رو گرفت و بكهيون بهش كمك كرد كه از لبه ي پل پايين بياد. بكهيون وقتي مرد رو محكم گرفت تازه فهميد اون چقدر ميلرزيده. مطمئن نبود و اما آروم اون مرد رو در آغوش كشيد و گفت:"نترس... اومدي پايين..."

مرد در آغوش بكهيون سرشو تكون داد و كمي بعد بكهيون اجازه داد اون مرد از آغوشش بيرون بياد. اونو به سمت ماشينش هدايت كرد و حتي در رو براش باز كرد. ماشينش رو روشن كرد و به سمت محل كارش راه افتاد. با روشن شدن ماشين، يكي از آهنگاي متاليكا پخش شد. بكهيون سريع اونو قطع كرد كه به راهشون ادامه بدن.

مرد همينجور كه از پنجره به پل نگاه ميكرد، گفت:"متاليكا، مستر او پاپتس... دوستش دارم!..." (١)

بكهيون همينجوري كه ميروند، گفت:"ولي بنطرم بهتره الان بهش گوش ندي!"

مرد خنديد:"اوه... آره... اين آهنگ روح يه آدم سالم رو هم به قهقرا ميبره..."

بكهيون پرسيد:"مواد مخدر؟"

-"گاهي..."

چيزي مثل اوه از بين لباي بكهيون بيرون اومد لب زد:"من تاحالا مصرف نكردم..."

مرد بدون اينكه به بكهيون نگاه كنه گفت:"چيز خوبي نيست... مصرف نكن..."

بكهيون در نزديكي كافه اش پارك كرد و از ماشين پياده شد. مرد هم پشت سر اون پياده شد. حالا ميتونست به پوشش مرد دقت كنه. مرد شلوار لي مشكي پاره اي پوشده بود. بوت اون سبز ارتشي بود. تي شرت آستين كوتاه مشكي و گشادش جوري بود كه بكهيون ميتونست عضله هاي اونو ببينه. دستاش كاملا تتو شده بود و اون تتو تا گردنش ادامه پيدا كرده بود و بكهيون ميتونست اونها رو ببينه. بكهيون ناخودآگاه به خودش خيره شد. يه شلوار پارچه اي كرمي رنگ و كف كالج قهوه اي، بلوز صورتي كم رنگ. احساس ميكرد در مقابلش ضعيفه.

مرد برگشت و به بكهيون خيره شد:"من چرا جلوتر افتادم؟... قرار نيست كافتو نشونم بدي؟..."

بكهيون عذرخواهي كوتاهي كرد و خودشو به مرد رسوند. مرد همينجور بازشدن كافه توسط بكهيون رو نگاه ميكرد، گفت:"دليلي براي عذرخواهي نيست..."

بكهيون در كافه رو باز كرد و وقتي مرد وارد كافه اش شد. علامت "بسته" رو برگردوند و علامت "باز" رو نشون داد. مرد روي يكي از صندلي هاي كافه نشسته بود. بكهيون همينجور كه پشت پيشخوان ميرفت و دستگاه قهوه ساز رو روشن ميكرد، گفت:"چه قهوه اي دوست داري؟"

مرد كه داشت فضاي كوچيك و دوست داشتني كافه رو نگاه ميكرد، گفت:"امم... لاته... شكر هم برام بيار..."

بكهيون سرشو تكون داد و پرسيد:"چيزاي شيرين رو دوست داري؟"

مرد سرشو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد. بكهيون شير رو توي دستگاه قرار داد و خواست به مرد نگاه كنه كه متوجه شد داره يه رول كه نميتونست تشخيص بده سيگاره يا ويد رو لاي لبش ميذاره. بكهيون سريع اعتراض كرد:"هي هي... اگه ميخواي چيزي بكشي برو بيرون... اينجا يه فضاي بسته هست!..."

مرد چشماشو چرخوند و رولشو داخل جعبه فلزي گذاشت. بكهيون براي مرد و خودش، لاته درست كرد. قهوه رو جلوي مرد گذاشت و رو به روش نشست:"خب من بكهيونم... اگه كنجكاوي كه بدوني..."

مرد كمي به بكهيون خيره موند و گفت:"كنجكاو نيستم... ولي از اونجايي كه تو كنجكاو به نظر ميرسي... منم چن هستم..."

بكهيون چند بار اسم چن رو زير لبش تكرار كرد و بعد پرسيد:"اين اسم واقعيته؟"

قبل از اينكه چن بتونه چيزي بگه، صداي زنگ كافه بكهيون به صدا در اومد كه نشون ميداد يه مشتري اومده. بكهيون از رو به روي چن بلند شد و پشت پيشخوان رفت. بكهيون قهوه مشتري رو آماده كرد و وقتي به جاي چن نگاه كرد متوجه شد كه خاليه. چن صندليشو نزديك پيشخوان كشيده بود كه بتونه با بكهيون صحبت كنه. بكهيون به چن كه بهش خيره بود لبخند محوي زد. پرسيد:"خب... اينجوري كه بنظر ميرسه فقط منم كه درباره زندگي تو كنجكاوه... درباره خودت بگو..."

چن خنديد. روي صندليش چهارزانو نشست و گفت:"من راستش... چيز زيادي نيست... قبلا تكخوان يه بند موسيقي بودم... تنها چيزي كه تو زندگيم دوستش داشتم..."

بكهيون كمي از لاته اش خورد:"الان ديگه نيستي؟"

چن شونه بالا انداخت:"نه... بابام منو مجبور كرد بيزنس بخونم..."

بكهيون كمي به چن خيره موند. اون لباساي مارك تنش بود. جعبه فلزي براي موادش. براش سخت نبود بفهمه كه چن از اون بچه مايه دار هاي آشوب گر هست. دستشو زير چونه اش گذاشت:"پس تو جاي خالي موسيقي رو با مواد پر كردي؟"

چن به بكيهون خيره موند. بكهيون از نگاه خيره چن كمي شوكه شد و با لب و لوچه آويزون پرسيد:"چي شده؟"

چن با لحن خاصي گفت:"تو خيلي زيبا بنظر ميرسي!"

ابروهاي بكهيون بالا رفت. چن از سر جاش بلند شد و پشت پيشخوان و رو به روي بكهيون ايستاد و دوباره بهش خيره شد. بكهيون ميدونست كه تقريبا هم قد هستن و شايد خودش هم بلندتره اما يه جور احساس ميكرد كه انگار از چن كوچيكتره. اين احساس كوچكتر بودن و ضعيف تر بودن بكهيون رو معذب ميكرد. بكهيون سعي كرد خودشو از اون جو بيرون بياره:"خب... اينكه به يه مرد بگي زيبا..."

چن وسط حرف بكهيون پريد:"تو بدت نيومده، اومده؟"

بكهيون نگاهشو از چن گرفت. اون حرف چن بيشتر شوكه اش كرده بود و اما يه جايي در درونش احساس خوبي بهش داده بود؟ اينكه ارزشمنده و زيبا؟

چن چونه بكهيون رو گرفت و مجبورش كرد كه به چشماش خيره بشه. بكهيون در حالي كه صورتش رو به روي چن بود، تقريبا به در و ديوار نگاه ميكرد. چن لبخند محوي زد و باعث شد دوباره نگاه بكهيون به سمت اون لبخند سر بخوره. جوري كه لب هاي چن چين ميخورد، بكهيون رو محصور ميكرد. چن گفت:"ميدونم چه حسي داري... هر روز از روي اون پل تخمي رد ميشي و به اين فكر ميكني كه زندگيت چه تكراري و مزخرفه... فكر ميكني اگه مواد بزني ميتوني خيلي عميق شاد بشي؟..."

بكهيون حتي نميدونست چطور جواب بده. چن واقعن عجيب بود. با صداي زنگ دوباره در مغازه، چن چونه بكهيون رو رها كرد و روي روي ميزي كه گوشه پشت پيشخوان بود نشست. مشتري كه اونجا بود ٦تا قهوه ميخواست. بكهيون در حالي كه ميدونست دقيقا همه نگاه هاي خيره چن روي خودشه، سعي ميكرد دستپاچه نشه و قهوه ها رو درست كنه.

بكهيون كلافه بود. از نگاه خيره ي چن. از احساس مزخرفي كه به زندگيش داشت. از لب هاي خوشكل چن كه همش دلش ميخواست كاري كنه كه بخنده. از خودش كه به طرز عجيبي به يه غريبه احساس نزديكي ميكرد. از اينكه حس دست هاي چن روي چونه اش، باوجودي كه تقريبا داشت چونه اش رو خورد ميكرد، چقدر خوب بود.

بكهيون قهوه رو به اون خانم تحويل داد و بعد به سمت چن برگشت. دلش نميخواست چن اونجا باشه. چن معذبش ميكرد. تا همينجا همينكه جونشو نجات داده بود، خودش خيلي بود. به چن كه با اون لبخند خوشكل و مزخرفش بهش خيره بود، نگه كرد و پرسيد:"چرا ميخواستي خودتو بكشي؟"

چن خنديد:"هي... تو فكر ميكني منو نجات دادي؟... تو براي امروز منو نجات دادي... ممكنه فردا يه جوري ديگه بميرم... اوردوز هم چيز باحاليه... يا يه گلوله تو مغزم... هتل بابام هم به اندازه كافي بلنده..."

بكهيون كمي حرفشو تغيير داد:"چرا ميخواي خودتو بكشي؟"

چن سرشو كج كرد:"چرا بايد زندگي كنم؟"

بكهيون حالت تحاجميشو از دست داد. چن ادامه داد:"روياهايي كه دنبالشون بودم الان كجا هستن؟... اصلا رويايي دارم؟... در اون لحظه كه فكر ميكردم ديگه نميتونم ادامه بدم... اونو ديدم... اون بهم دست اندازي به زندگي داد... بهم گفت باعث ميشه بتونم بخندم... ميتونم خنده رو حس كنم... و آيا وعده اش دروغ بود؟... حالا به من نگاه كن... تنها چيزي كه ميشنوم صداي خنده هست... خنده... خنده... خنده... خنده به غم و اندوه من... و من برميگردم پيشش... ميخزم به سمتش... التماش ميكنم... بهش ميگم بهش نياز دارم... و خواهش ميكنم منو بسازه... و وقتي توي رگاي من حركت ميكنه و خونمو سياه ميكنه... فقط يه چيزه... داره ميخنده... داره منو ميشكونه... داره منو خورد ميكنه... داره منو پودرميكنه... و اونقدر محوش شدم كه هيچ چيز وجود نداره... ديگه رويا و آرزويي نيست... هيچي..." (٢)

بكهيون در سكوت به چن گوش داد. براش سخت نبود كه به نتيجه برسه كه چن درباره چي داره صحبت ميكنه. به سختي لب زد:"الان چي ميخواي؟..."

چن به بكهيون خيره موند:"اينكه سيگارمو روي گونه هات خاموش كنم..."

بكهيون هنوز آروم بود:"چرا دوست داري بهشون آسيب بزني؟"

چن گفت:"چون زيبا هستن... مثل خودت..."

بكهيون نگاهي به در كافه اش انداخت. به سمتش رفت و علامت "باز" رو چرخوند كه نشون بده كافه بسته هست. پرده ها رو كامل كشيد و در كافه رو قفل كرد. به سمت چن كه با تعجب بهش خيره بود، برگشت و گفت:"خودت ميدوني... زندگيم تكراري و بي هيجان هست... چند ماهه دلم ميخواد جرعت اينو داشته باشم كه از روي همون پلي كه ميخواستي روش خودتو بكشي، خودمو بكشم... و حالا به تو نگاه ميكنم... تو خيلي عجيبي... تو همون هيجاني!..."

چن اخم كرد:"من دلقك تو نيس..."

حرف چن بخاطر سيلي محكم بكهيون نصفه موند. چن با چشماي گرد به بكهيون خيره شد. بكهيون نيشخند زد:"دوست داري به زيبايي ها آسيب بزني؟... حالا بهونشو داري..."

چن چند لحظه به بكهيون خيره موند و بعد به سمتش حجوم اوورد. محكم اونو به ديوار كوبوند. بكهيون آخي گفت. چن محكم يقه بكهيون رو گرفته بود و بكهيون احساس خفگي ميكرد. كمي بعد چن يقه بكهيون رو رها كرد و به صورتش خيره موند:"ميتونم تو رو ببوسم؟"

بكهيون براش مهم نبود. واقعن مهم نبود كه توسط يه غريبه بوسيده بشه. دوست داشت قلبش محكمتر بزنه و اين غريبه انگار بلد بود كه چطور انجامش بده براي همين كمي سرشو جلو اوورد و خيلي كوتاه و سطحي چن رو بوسيد و سرشو عقب كشيد. چن به لب هاي بك و بعد چشماش خيره شد:"روياهايي كه دنبالشون بودم كجا هستن؟... همه وعده هات دروغ بود؟..."

و به بكهيون نزديك تر شد. بكهيون خنديد. چن همينجور كه به خنده بكهيون خيره بود، لب زد:"خنده... خنده... اين همه چيزيه كه ميشنوم... خنده... خنده... خنده به گريه هاي من..."

دستشو به آرومي دور گردن بكهيون حلقه كرد و بالا برد و روي گونه اون گذاشت. انگشت شستشو روي لب بكهيون كشيد و لب زد:"منو درست كن!" (٣)

اين شايد احمقانه بنظر ميرسيد كه بخواد همه اين احساسات رو با چن تجربه كنه. اما دوست داشت انجامش بده. چن در اون لحظه خيلي خاص بنظر ميرسيد و بكهيون نميخواست. بكهيون دستشو روي قفسه سينه چن گذاشت و كمي بالا برد و شروع به بازي با يقه تي شرتش كرد. چن پرسيد:"درستم ميكني؟"

بكهيون دوباره نگاهشو به چن دوخت و لبخند محوي زد. چن نزديك رفت و خيلي آروم بكهيون رو بوسيد. بوسه اي كه كم كم عميق تر ميشد. بكهيون متوجه دستاي چن كه زيركانه پايين تر ميرفتن بود اما براش مهم نبود. در هر صورت ميخواست انجامش بده. دستاشو روي شونه هاي چن حلقه كرد تا بوسه رو عميق تر كنه. اين احساس رو دوست داشت. جوري كه قلبش داره محكم ميتپه.

چن كمي بكهيون رو بلند كرد و روي پيشخوان گذاشت. بكهيون پاهاشو باز كرد و اجازه داد چن بهش نزديك تر بشه. از ارتفاع بالاتر به چن نگاه كرد. چن جور خاصي بهش خيره شده بود. انگار بكهيون جواب همه سوالاشو داره. انگار بكهيون همه دنياشه. بكهيون لب زد:"صدام بزن!"

چن لب زد:"مستر... مستر..."(٤)

بكهيون خنديد:"فقط منو صدا بزن... چون فقط منم كه فرياد نيازتو ميشنوم..." (٥)

چن دوباره زمزمه كرد:"مستر..."

بكهيون لبخند زد و با دستاش صورت چن رو قاب گرفت و خم شد و كوتاه و عميق اونو بوسيد. با عقب كشيدنش، چشماي چن به زيبايي تمام باز شدن. چن يكي از دستاشو از پهلوهاي بكهيون برداشت و دست بكهيون رو گرفت. به آرومي نوك انگشتان و بعد كف دستشو بوسيد. به چشماي بكهيون خيره شد.

بكهيون براي بوسه اي عميق تر جلو رفت و اجازه داد چن بلوزشو از داخل شلواري بيرون بكشن و دستاش به جست و جو دير بليزش دربياد. بكهيون بخاطر بوسه عميق، خيلي ناگهاني عقب كشيد و نفس نفس ميزد. به چن كه نفس هاش سنگين تر شده بود و تونسته بود به اين زودي نصف دكمه هاشو باز كنه خيره موند. چن كه مكث بكهيون رو ميديد گفت:"ميتونيم همينجا تمومش كنيم... اگه نميخواي..."

بكهيون متوجه ترديد چن بود. نميدونست چطور موافقتشو نشون بده براي همين فقط دستشو زير بلوزش برد و بدون باز كردن بقيه دكمه هاش، اونو از تنش بيرون اوورد.

دوباره اون لبخند زيبا. چن دوباره بهش لبخند زده بود و بكهيون همه كاري براي نگه داشتن اون لبخند ميكرد.

لب هاي چن روي گردن و بدنش قرار گرفتن و بكهيون نفس هاي عميقي ميكشيد و باوجودي كه از اون جور آدم هاي پر سر و صدا توي سكس نبود، اما چن احساس ميكرد اون صداي نفس هاي عميق و سنگين براش همه چيزه.

بكهيون نفس نفس زنان گفت:"بگو كه ديگه مواد مصرف نميكني..."

چن لبش رو از روي سينه هاي بكهون به لباي اون رسوند و بعد از بوسه عميقي گفت:"تو آخرين موادي ميشي كه مصرف كردم..."

بكهيون موهاي نرم و مشكي چن رو نوازش كرد و گفت:"خوبه... ميتوني با من اوردوز كني..."

—

بكهيون چشماشو باز كرد. كمي احساس سرما ميكرد كه باعث ميشد بلوزشو محكم تر دور خودش بپيچه. متوجه شد كه نيمه برهنه هست. خواست غلت بخوره كه از روي نيمكتي كه روش دراز كشيده بود، روي زمين افتاد. با درد خفيفي توي پايين تنه اش، همه چيزاي كم رنگ يادش اومد. اون با يه غريبه خوابيده بود.

چشماي بكهيون در كسري از ثانيه گرد شد و با تعجب به فضاي كافه اش خيره شد. همه جا خالي و تاريكي بود. از جاش بلند شد و به سختي چراغ رو روشن كرد. تقريبا شب شده بود. ساعت ٧ونيم بود. بي هدف با صداي تقريبا بلندي داد زد:"چن!؟"

هيچ صدايي نشنيد. دوباره اونو صدا زد. اما بازم هيچي. عصبي دستشو لاي موهاش فرو برد. اينجوري نبود كه از خوابيدن با چن پشيمون باشه ولي ترجيح ميداد چن اونجا باشه.

به ميزي كه كنار نميكتي كه روش خوابيده بود، قرار داشت، نگاه كرد. يه فنجون اونجا خالي بود. فنجون رو برداشت و كنارش يه برگه بود:"ممنون كه گذاشتي حسش كنم و بهش فكر كنم... من مي انديشم پس هستم..."

برگه رو برگردوند و با يه جمله ديگه مواجه شد:"چن اينجا بود!"

ابروهاي بكهيون بالا رفت. نميتونست منظور چن رو درك كنه. فقط ميتونست اميدوار باشه كه چن بعدا بهش سر بزنه. اون حتي اسم واقعي چن رو هم نميدونست.

اون شب بكهيون با حس عجيبي خوابيد. در واقع يه جور احساس معلق شدن غير قابل توصيف. احساس ميكرد هيجاني كه ميخواسته رو بدست اوورده و تا مدت ها روحش آرومه.

فرداي اون روز با حال بهتري از خواب بيدار شد و سركار رفت. انتظار ديدن چن رو داشت اما خبري از چن نشد. نكته جالب اين بود كه بكهيون بابت اين موضوع حتي ناراحتم نبود. البته كه ترجيح ميداد كه چن بهش سر بزنه ولي اينجوري نبود كه قلبش هم بابت نبودنش بشكنه.

روزها ميومدن و ميرفتن و بكهيون يه جور حالت سرزندگي عجيب رو حس ميكرد. تاثير چن خيلي بيشتر از اين حرفا بود. براي بكهيون هم عجيب بود كه اين چطور ميتونه باشه ولي اين وجود داشت. بكهيون با خوشحالي هر روز سر كار ميرفت، مقالات روانشناسي اگزیستانسیالیسم (٦) رو ميخوند و حالش بهتر ميشد. در واقع چن بهش ياد داده بود كه بره و معني زندگيشو پيدا كنه و همه اينها دليل حال خوب بكهيون بود.

بكهيون توي بهترين حالت زندگيش قرار گرفته بود. دو هفته از ديدن چن ميگذشت و بكهيون حالا كمتر بهش فكر ميكرد و اگه بهش فكر ميكرد، افكارش حالت متشكر بودن يا دور اين ميچرخيدن كه چن چطور معناي زندگيشو پيدا نكرد؟

همه چيز عادي جلوي ميرفت تا اينكه يه روز كه بكهيون براي خريد به سوپر ماركت رفته بود، متوجه خبر خودكشي پسر يكي از وزراي كشور، توي صفحه اول روزنامه شد. بكهيون در حالت عادي جذب اين اخبار نميشد و بهشون اهميت نميداد ولي حالا اون خبر توي چشمش فرو ميرفت. شايد بخاطر تفكرات معنا گرايي اخيرش بود.

بكهيون به سمت روزنامه رفت و ناخودآگاه شروع به خوندن كرد. اسم پسري كه خودكشي كرده بود رو نميشناخت. بكهيون همينجور خبر رو ميخوند تا به اين جمله رسيد [آقاي كيم جونگده هيچ نامه خودكشي اي به جاي نگذاشته بودن و تنها چيزي كه وجود داشت، يك پيام در محلي كه خودشون رو حلق آويز كرده بودند، بود. پيامي كه در اون با خون خودشون كف زمين نوشته بودند "چن اونجا بود"](٧)

\---

Master of Puppets

(٢) الهام گرفته شده از همون آهنگ متاليكا كه توي ماشين پخش شد.

(٣) در واقع اين حرفاي الان چن قسمت هايي از همون آهنگ متاليكا بود كه از زبون معتاد به مواد مخدر به سمت موادي كه مصرف ميكنه هست و خب اينجا ميگه fix me چون احساسات چن به مواد اين بود كه احساس ميكرد توسط مواد نابود شده و بايد درست بشه يا از اول ساخته بشه و اين احساس دوباره درست شدن رو فقط از مواد ميگيره. در واقع اينجا چن بكهيون رو به موادش تشبيه كرده چون بكهيون باعث شده خودكشي نكنه و به زندگي برگرده، همون طور كه وقتي چن جوون تر بوده و روياهاشو از دست داده بوده، براي خنديدن و احساس برگشتن به زندگي، مواد مصرف ميكرده.

(٤) اينجا دوباره بكهيون رو به مواد مخدر تشبيه كرده. همون طور كه در آهنگ متاليكا، اون فرد معتاد، مواد مخدرشو مستر صدا ميزد.

(٥) اشاره به متن آهنگ متاليكا. جوري كه مواد با فرد معتاد رفتار ميكرد.

(٦) معنا گرايي. اگزیستانسیالیست‌ها بر این باورن که انسان باید خودش معنا و هدف زندگیش رو بسازه. اينكه هر ماهیت تازه به خودی خود ارزشمنده. شايد اون جمله معروف رو هم شنيده باشين كه ميگه "من می‌اندیشم پس هستم." البته گاهي اوقات فرد نميتونه معناي زندگيش رو پيدا كنه و ممكنه دچار پوچگرايي بشه. مثل اتفاقي كه براي چن افتاد و خب جمله اي كه چن براي بكهيون نوشته بود، همون جمله "من مي انديشم پس هستم." هست.

(٧) خب اينو مطمئن نبودم توضيح بدم اما چون براي بكهيون نوشته بود "چن اينجا بود" و در كنار خودش نوشته بود "چن اونجا بود" كه در واقع مثل اين ميمونه كه خودشو كنار بكهيون رها كرده. همونطور كه به عنوان يه فردي كه اعتياد داره، به بكهيون قول داد كه آخرين موادي كه مصرف ميكنه بكهيون باشه.

**Author's Note:**

> امیدوارم از خوندن این وانشات لذت برده باشین.


End file.
